Evil Doesn't Die
by TristanRazor
Summary: The next sequel is here! Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed or followed me! 30 years after Jason's death, a teen gets a job watching a horror attraction over night based on the Fazbear restaurant. He later then discovers his own dark past on the pizzeria and is put through five nights of true hell. Will he destroy the evil forever?


Evil Doesn't Die

"Ok I'll take care of Jason's body." said the chief. "No I will, I can't let anyone else know about this. I'll board him back up in the back room." Fred said. Then as Fred was putting on the last board, he saw the bunny suit with Jason inside, very weakly reaching for the door. Fred put up the last board quickly and put a condemned sign and left. It would be a long while for anyone to find another trace of the gruesome events at Freddy Fazbear's but someone still did.

30 Years Later…

Its 2017 and a young man is looking for his third job in the paper after being fired again. His name is Zack and as he quietly sips his espresso, he comes across a pretty noticeable ad and it read: " _Fazbear's Fright, the new horror attraction ready to scare your socks off! Based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's pizza long ago. Featuring ACTUAL age-old relics from the haunted pizzeria in Virginia! Opens in 1 week. We're bringing back your childhood in the worst possible way! (_ _security guard needed for duration of prep week and after, $ 10.50 an hour till 6 AM)_

Zack decided to take the job because of two reasons, closure on his father's mysterious death when he worked there long ago at the restaurant and just because he needed the money.

Zack got the job and was dressing in uniform when all of a sudden got an enormous headache then visions of five crying children covered in blood, flashed in front of his eyes. Then as the images disappeared, he heard a voice say "It's me, carry my tradition" Zack didn't think much of it because his blood sugar was low, so he ate something and took some migraine medicine and left. When Zack got there, there was a note in his office and it said, " _I'll send you a message on the answering machine"_

At around twelve Zack got the message and who he assumed his boss said, " _Hey man! Glad you signed up and ill give you some instructions! First, I wanted to tell you, that you are part of the attraction! You are going to be starring as… The security guard! You have cameras to watch people as they walk through the place and play spooky sounds and stuff when the place I should mention since this place is still under construction, some of the wires are faulty. So if your cameras, vent system or audio goes offline, just reboot them on the computer. Don't overuse them though, a fire could start! Anyways, for now, just make sure no one steals anything, or couples break in and make out in the corner! This place isn't much, just spooky lights and props. We do have some cool stuff like, a REAL Foxy head on the wall, unless it's just another cosplay like the last two and… we have a life-like mannequin of Freddy himself! My favorite is that puppet in cam 4, that we made SURE is authentic! All these props smell like something died in them or something, but I guess that adds to the scariness. Anyways we have a small lead on another REAL suit, a golden rabbit or somethin' but gotta go. Ill talk to ya tomorrow!"_ That was the corniest phone message Zack ever heard but his job was simple, sit and watch the cameras for six hours. The morning finally was coming just f1V3 more minutes but just as he was packing up he had another hallucination and this time he saw a figure with a big knife, stabbing a smaller figure… crying. Then he looked down and saw blood on his hands and a knife in his right. He screamed and the blood and knife disappeared.

The next day, he went to see his girlfriend, Alexis in her apartment. "How was work?" she asked. "Good and tiring." Zack replied. "Hey, I got something serious to ask you." she said. "What?" "Well I can't pay the rent and i'm being evicted so…" "Shhh." Zack said. "Of course you can stay with me!" he said enthusiastically. "Thanks! It means a lot!" She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Alexis moved her stuff in and then started arranging things. "Ok babe, I'm going back to work, good luck!" Said Zack. "Bye!" she replied from her new room.

When Zack got there, he was really hungry so he ate his sandwich early, then heard the phone ring. " _Hey man, I got some awesome news! We found it! The real one, it was a golden bunny suit. It was one of the first to ever be used, in Fred Bear's Family Diner which is older than Freddy Fazbear's! You'll see it in there somewhere. Also I know that it gets tiring and boring on prep weeks but believe me when I say this, the first fIV3 nights are the hardest but it will get better! We also found these old audio logs of a random employee, ok gotta go man. Ill leave one of the logs on the phone for ya!"_ The phone cut for a second then the audio log came on. " _Log one, Jason Chase… "_ Zack couldn't believe his dad was the one in the audio log. " … _Chica had some missing fingers and had to repair. It was a really messy job but I managed. He didn't have time to really squirm much after I got him in the back. Fred upped my pay a little, I needed that considering my son was just born. Ok, end audio log."_ Zack just couldnt figure out what his dad was talking about when he mentioned a messy job and squirming. He might've been talking about a pet or something but he had to think more. Just then he heard a loud crash from the storage area, then he saw it, the bunny standing there. It was just staring at the camera. It was all torn up and had dark stains on it. Zack felt somewhat intimidated. Suddenly, the cam went out and when it came back on, it was gone. What freaked out Zack the most, was when he looked up from his camera pad and saw the bunny standing RIGHT in front of his office window and stared at him for the last F1v3 HOURS. At the end of his shift, the lights went out then suddenly, the bunny was back in his proper place. Right before Zack left he had ANOTHER vision; which for some reason he assumed would be regular and expected. This vision was him feeling great pain, everywhere and him inside some sort of costume. It was tightly compressed against every part of his body. Then after about 30 seconds of not being able to breath, he blinked and it was gone. Zack decided to make an appointment with a hypnotist to explain his visions.

Zack told Alexis he'd be back soon. The psychiatrist's name was Roger. "Ok, in order to see and explain your visions, I have to put you to a deep sleep." Roger said "Ok." Zack said. He was put asleep then after a few seconds, he was in someone else's body, he saw it was his dad's. He watched what happened but couldn't control it. Then he saw himself, in a dark room with a horrible stench. His dad's body turned on a light, and Zack saw a bloody kid strapped to a table. Next what Zack saw was horrifying, he saw himself take the same knife and use it on the kid, then he woke up. "This can't be real!" said Zack. "What did you see?" asked Roger. "I saw myself in my dad's body, and he murdered a child. I think I was at a kid's restaurant, I don't know my peripherals were blurry." Zack was worried about what this means. Was his dad really a murderer? Zack tried not to worry about it because Alexis was waiting for him to get home. Zack finally got home, and Alexis knew something was wrong with him. "Hey honey, did you find out what's happening with you?" she asked. "I might've but its really crazy. I hope it's not real." he said. "What is it?" "Nothing you DON'T want to know. Then after a quiet breakfast, Zack went to bed to try and rest before his shift started ALL over again. When Zack woke up to get his uniform, he noticed something different about it, a lot different. It looked really old school and corny. It also had a small blood stain on the right sleeve. Zack quickly washed it but when it was done, the blood never came off at all. So Zack just went to work since he'd be the only one there. He punched in and waited for the message. f1v3 minutes later, his phone rang. This time it was another audio log but from a different person. His boss must've found more audio logs and let them play over the phone. " _Hello? Hello hello? Ok is this thing on? Ok, hello new employee, today we will be learning about how to wear our new hybrid character suits. Step 1, open suit from back zipper, step 2 wind crank provided by the manufacturer to open the spring locks to decompress animatronic parts to leave you room to climb inside. CAUTION, when inside, do not touch, bump, breath or play with the spring locks. Such actions can cause the spring locks to release and you to be crushed and squeezed from ALL points on your body involving bleeding and grotesque maiming. If you experience such an event, please move towards the safe room, which is not included in the digital map layout, away from family areas before bleeding out so you are not to ruin family experience. Also, never, under any circumstance should a customer be brought out of the show area into this it for now, remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"_

Zack couldn't believe what he just heard. Things were getting creepier and Zack could feel himself getting nauseous. Then he heard above him a sound of something like climbing on sheet metal. As he looked, there was an option to switch from hall cams and vent cams for some reason. Zack switched to the vents and there, was the bunny, staring at the vent cam RIGHT above him. Then some red lights started flashing and a button lit up on his tablet that said,

" _SEAL VENT"_ So Zack pushed it and the cam was blocked by a grate that closed in front of the animatronic. Then he looked at the hall and room cams and saw the bunny at cam 2, right next to his office door. Zack zoomed in on his head and saw a small print on the side of his head. It said " _SpringTrap" ._ Who would name a kids character SpringTrap? He watched him closely and noticed the " _Play Audio"_ button then pressed it to try and lure it away and it actually worked.

Now Zack had learned how to defend against SpringTrap. Maybe this was a test of his security skills by his boss. Either way he would leave every shift, unscathed. It finally turned 6 AM and Zack was expecting some sort of hallucination and sure enough, it happened. He saw what he thought were police lights and he saw someone running from them. Then as this figure dived into a room his vision went bloody and then it was gone. After he left Zack realized he never actually met his boss. He was interviewed by his boss's intern. When Zack got to his psychiatrist office they did the same thing. When Zack fell asleep, he was in his dad's body again and it was the same. He was running from Freddy's while the cops were behind. Then he ducked into a boarded up room and felt the pain of knocking down the door. He saw himself cornered by the police. The most horrifying thing was he realized… he saw his dad climb in the SpringTrap suit and be crushed while trying to say a prayer. Zack woke up and finally had all the answers. Zack's dad was responsible for the Freddy Fazbear murders of 1987 and he killed himself upon capture. His dad's rotting corpse was in the SpringTrap suit at Fazbear's Fright. His boss unknowingly must've brought him here from the old restaurant. Zack needed to talk to his boss tomorrow. When Zack woke up, it was early, only 9:42. So he got dressed and left early to talk to his boss before he left. When Zack got there his boss was just about to leave. "Hey man, finally nice to meet you!" Zack said. "Oh ugh… hi!" he said nervously. "Did you leave another message for me tonight?" Zack asked in a little bit of a smarta*s way. "Oh, thats my intern, not me." his boss said. Zack should've known from the old voice his boss had. "Ya, my intern does the messages, gets the props, stuff like that." he said, trying to leave. "Hey! Hold on, I want some answers! Why are you trying to kill me!? Your intern brought some sort of possessed animatronic from the old restaurant and my…" zack was cut off. "...Dad was in it. I know, He didn't know and when we both found out he was possessed, we couldn't move him or he'd try to kill us! He's stuck here." his boss said. "What's your name?" Zack asked. "Fred, I worked with your dad until the murders were too much for me to bare. I tried to make a cool haunted house, based on my old job because… I miss Freddy's, my old job was great! I just couldn't leave it forever." Fred said as he sighed. "Listen, let me leave… he's gonna wake up soon! You can defend against him." Fred said trying to push for the door. "So you intend for me to stay here and possibly die?! We can't let kids, teens and adults in here to die! You're just giving my dad what he wants, more dead people at a Fazbear attraction!" Zack exclaimed. Fred sighed, almost about to cry. "Ok, what do you suppose we do?" he asked. "I'll survive one more night and then in the dead of night, we go in and torch the place, you get all the insurance money and this… evil dies!" "Isn't that illegal?!" "This equipment is barely running! If we overload the systems by using them too much all at once, a fire could start! Ill keep us safe from SpringTrap, or Jason to you. When the fire starts we leave and this place is gone and the police HAVE to put faulty wires as the cause." Zack said. Fred thought for a minute. "Ok." he finally said. Then Zack let Fred go and Zack got to work on watching SpringTrap. It finally reached 6. Zack was exhausted and extremely jumpy and paranoid. Then his vision came and all he saw as half his dad's face and half of SpringTrap's. Then the two-face set on fire with red eyes and he heard... "Don't You do this!" then it ended. "Sorry dad, you're a bad person." Zack said and then left. Zack went home and Alexis hugged him as always. "I missed you!" she said. "I know, me too but I'm doing something dangerous tomorrow and I can't tell you but, I'll be ok. Just don't worry." Then Zack and went and took his usual nap.

When Zack woke, it was 11:00 and he grabbed his uniform but didn't put it on. When Zack got there, Fred was waiting for him. "Ok, I'll overload the circuits and keep us safe." Zack said as he tried to find SpringTrap on the cameras. Then Zack was experiencing hallucinations before his shift was even over. Zack looked in cam 8 and he saw Freddy but he was slightly see through and he looked like he had burn marks on his face mask. Suddenly he was gone… then Phantom Freddy jumped at the camera and Zack jolted back and hit his head on the wall behind him. "Dammit!" Zack yelled as he rubbed his head. Then Zack heard Springtrap in the vents, and sealed the one above them. "How much longer?" Fred asked. "Almost, just waiting for the moment to be right. Then after a few seconds of silence, Zack told Fred to get up and go in the hallway. "No! Are you crazy!?" Fred. "No Ill be there in a second, I have an idea. Fred stepped out. Then Zack unsealed all the vents and sure enough, he heard the vents. After about a minute of silence, Zack jumped out of his seat and through the door as SpringTrap busted through the ceiling vent. Zack saw the mangled and torn up suit trying to stand up. "What happened dad?" Zack asked quietly. Then Zack pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it in the office and that caused an emergency air alert and sealed EVERY air vent in the whole attraction. Then Zack turned on ALL the lights and ambience. Soon a spark emitted from an outlet and caught fire. "let's go!" said Fred. But on their way out, Springtrap bit Fred's arm, and tore it off. "AHHHH! OHH MY GOD!" Fred screamed. Now the fire was really spreading. Zack had a choice, to escape or save Fred. "Just go!" Fred yelled as SpringTrap caught fire and started to pull Fred's leg. "Also, thank you for setting me free.' Fred whispered. Then as Zack ran out the door, Fred had one last, final act. He ripped off SpringTrap's mask and underneath 30 years, there was Jason's decomposed skull, still dripping with blood that was preserved in the mask, air tight. Then Fred bashed Jason's skull with his bare fists. Fred then burned to death. Zack ran to his car and sped off. A day later. A familiar man reading the paper, sipping coffee, with his girlfriend next to him. There was a big article reading… " _IT BURNS!" Just a few hours before opening, a fire started at Fazbear's Fright and destroyed the restaurant. Police ruled out foul play and salvaged only a few items that will be auctioned off…"_

THE END?

.


End file.
